generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Salazar
Rex Salazar is a sixteen-year-old 1.19, "Promises, Promises" amnesiac E.V.O. with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. He is employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging E.V.O.'s. History Early Life Rex was the second son born to Rafael and Violeta Salazar in Geneva, Switzerland, where he lived with them and his older brother César. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" Rafael, Violeta, and César were brilliant scientists who had traveled all over the world before Rex's birth. As a young child, Rex spent every summer in a small Mexican town, where he played with his best friend, Federico. 2.13, "Night Falls". Prior to the Nanite Event, Rex was critically injured by an industrial accident (according to César, the accident was caused by a dispute between the many scientists about how the nanites were to be used). The scientists - among them Violeta, Rafael, César, and Gabriel Rylander - injected Rex with the original batch of complete and fully programed nanites, hoping to save Rex's life and to make the other scientists see that their ways were for the greater good. However, Rex's new abilities, courtesy of the nanites, only reinforced their beliefs. While Rex, Gabriel, and César were able to survive the Nanite Event by sheer blind luck, Rafael and Violeta were unfortunately killed as a result of the massive Nanite explosion. Later, after losing his memories, assumed to have been caused by the explosion, Rex ended up in Hong Kong, China and became friends with three incurable E.V.O.s named Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket. Unbeknown to them, however, Rex was also top lieutenant to an E.V.O. crime lord named Quarry. He later secretly traded his friends to Quarry in exchange for his own freedom. 1.12, "Rabble" A few years later, Rex transformed into a giant bio-mechanical form and went on a rampage in Mexico, the birthplace of his mother, Violeta. Providence sent a group of soldiers - including Six and White Knight - to contain the menace. After sustaining heavy damage, Rex crashed into a building and reverted to his human form, forgetting everything that happened before he turned full E.V.O. Six discovered the young boy beneath the wreckage and helped him to safety. Although Six was initially reluctant to look after Rex, he felt sympathy for him when he discovered that Rex was suffering from amnesia. Later, after Rex saved Six from a dangerous E.V.O. by curing it, Six took Rex to Providence to show his incredible curing capabilities to Dr. Holiday, who had been trying to find a way to revert E.V.O.s to their unmutated forms instead of killing them. While hopeful by the discovery, Six did not trust the current head of Research and Development, Dr. Pell, and his then partner, White Knight, and asked that the discovery be kept under wraps. Six's suspicions were confirmed when White kidnapped, interrogated, and later caged Dr. Holiday to discover the reason why Six had brought Rex to Providence. White, with Dr. Pell, kidnapped Rex while he was sleeping and attempted to dissect him molecule by molecule to reverse-engineer his unique curing capabilities. They failed, however, when Rex's nanites subconsciously reacted to the danger. In the resulting struggle, White was trapped in the chamber during an overload, and Pell was later fired and replaced by Dr. Holiday. With White Knight's body bleached and his nanites destroyed, he was declared head of Providence for this very reason. Rex was inducted into Providence for his curing powers. As Rex lived in Providence, he came to see it as his home and developed tight bonds with the people there, particularly Agent Six, Dr. Holiday and Bobo, openly acknowledging them as his family. After finding his older brother César, Rex was glad to have found a family member. However, he admitted that he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. Rex hadn't realized that he would know nothing about his brother, making him almost a complete stranger. He declared that the people in Providence - Six, Holiday and Bobo - were the ones he really had a family-like connection with. Personality Rex is overconfident, impulsive, and rebellious. He is quite head-strong, which according to Van Kleiss, Rex has inherited from his mother, Violeta. He has a quick wit and is constantly making jokes. When he was young, Rex often used jokes to cope with difficult or hopeless situations. When Rex needs to defend himself, he doesn't hold back. Aggressive and reckless, Rex prefers to smash anything that gets in his way, much to the annoyance of Providence. Despite this, Rex has also shown a selfless side to his personality, as he has cured E.V.O.s even at his own risk. 1.06, "Frostbite" 2.06, "Divide By Six" He has also shown an empathetic side to his personality. For example, he understands that many of the E.V.O.s he fights have loved ones concerned about them, and he tries to cure them whenever he can. Another example would be when Rex was the only one to see things from both Agent Six's and Serge's point of views. 2.02, "Waste Land" He also has conflicting feelings about his position in Providence. While he is loyal to the organization, sometimes the pressure of being the only person that can cure E.V.O.s is too much for him to handle. Consequently, he sometimes breaks out of the base to go on "road trips", as he calls them, to blow off steam. However, he always returns, perhaps out of a sense of duty, purpose, and caring for his team. Rex has also been shown to be clever. For example, Tuck stated that Rex created the voice-activated nano-ink tattoos that Rex, Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket have, after a problem they had with a shape-shifter E.V.O. Coming from a family of scientists, Rex is actually quite intelligent, as shown when he was able to take high school courses with ease. After taking a trigonometry pop quiz, Rex casually told Noah that it was "just trig" and explained that it was like aiming his cannon. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" Rex sometimes uses his sarcastic wit to manipulate his enemies. Rex tricked Van Kleiss and No-Face into fighting each other, since Van Kleiss needed him alive, while No-Face wanted to kill him. He also used Biowulf's fear of being replaced with No-Face to persuade Biowulf to help. 2.04, "Alliance" He also manipulated Van Kleiss by saying that he would join the Pack to get Van Kleiss to save the ones he cared about; however, he later cured Van Kleiss when he shook Kleiss' hand. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Appearance Rex is Hispanic, being half-Mexican and half-Argentinian. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" He is normally seen with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair. He is also taller than most people his age. Rex wears a pair of orange goggles on top of his head, with a matching red-orange patterned jacket. His T-shirt is blue on the top-half and white on the bottom-half, with two orange rectangles on the right breast. Rex wears black pants with blue geometrical patterns which glow whitish blue whenever Rex uses his powers. He also wears blue gloves with orange cuffs and blue-black shoes. Rex wears Six's suits (usually without his consent) as formal attire. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" While Rex was living in Hong Kong he wore a white shirt, jeans, and blue shoes. As a fourteen-year-old, he was wearing his trademark red-orange jacket, a black shirt, jeans, and blue shoes. His hair was also longer and spiked straight up. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Powers and Abilities Like all living beings on Earth, Rex has nanites bonded to him on a molecular level. Having activated nanites makes him an E.V.O.; however, unlike most E.V.O.s (Van Kleiss and Circe being a few of the exceptions), Rex has the ability to control his nanites at will, allowing him to generate various weaponry and machinery from his body. He can also use his nanites to communicate with a variety of machines, as well as cure some E.V.O.s of their mutations. E.V.O. Abilities * Technopathy: Because of his unique relationship with his nanites, Rex is capable of using them to interface with technology. This allows him to communicate with and control them (for example, he uses this ability to escape the confines of The Keep). In his own words, he can "hear them". This can also backfire; hearing too many voices at once will overwhelm Rex and eventually cause him to lose consciousness. After regaining his powers, his technopathic capabilities grew stronger, as shown when he took control of the entire Providence base to disarm hidden bombs. (Source: "Payback") It is shown that Rex's enhanced technopathic capabilities can also allow him to reprogram machines. (Source: "Robobobo") * E.V.O. Curing: Perhaps Rex's most important ability, Rex can extract the active nanites of other E.V.O.s to cure them. Initially, Rex could not cure E.V.O.s unless they willingly allowed him to extract their nanites. (Source: "String Theory") Later, his curing capability seemed to have improved somewhat, as he was able to cure some of Quarry's E.V.O henchmen against their will. (Source: "Rabble") However, it's possible they were simply caught off guard, as the first didn't know he was capable of curing, and the second was unconscious. When Rex attempted to cure a bug-E.V.O., Rex told Six that he had trouble curing non-human E.V.Os; however, he later told Hunter Cain that he could have cured the bug-E.V.O. if he had been given more time. (Source: "The Hunter") On a later occasion, when Noah stated that Rex told him he had trouble curing non-humans, Rex stated that he had gotten better and he successfully cured the Cat E.V.O. that was hunting them. (Source: "Haunted") Eventually, Rex began to cure animal E.V.O.s without any hesitation. (Source: "Written in Sand" and "A Family Holiday") However, some E.V.O.'s, known as incurables, have nanites that are completely resistant to curing (for example, Dr. Holiday's sister). When Rex stubbornly tried to cure a dying incurable E.V.O. named One, One was able to possess Rex's body and speak through him before expiring. (Source: "Divide By Six") The strain of attempting to cure a dying incurable E.V.O was too much for Rex to handle, causing him to experience excruciating pain. Other risks are also associated with E.V.O. curing. Rex has a limit to how many nanites from cured E.V.O.s he can carry. If he exceeds this limit, he will begin growing metallic tumorous sacks. (Source: "Frostbite") Also, if he extracts corrupted nanites, such as the highly unstable nanites in Abysus, he runs the risk of similarly destabilizing his own body. (Source: "What Lies Beneath") E.V.O. Powers * Weapon Manifestation: Rex can shape his nanites into a variety of machines and weapons. He uses these for offense, defense, and transportation. However, it would appear he can only have one weapon active at a time, which effectively limits what he can do. The weapons he forms out of his body can be destroyed, but he usually can reform them quickly afterward. Also, if Rex is exhausted, it takes more focus to maintain his weapons; otherwise they instantly disassemble. At one point, Van Kleiss drained away all but one of Rex's nanites, temporarily removing Rex's powers as well. After an MRI, Dr. Holiday discovered the large blackish gray Omega-1 Nanite Dr. Gabriel Rylander had injected into Rex (Source: "Dark Passage") and identified it as a control nanite. Using the supply of inactive nanites he had previously off-loaded in the Purgatory base, Rex was able to reactivate the control nanite, regaining his original powers, as well as gaining the blueprints for more powerful weapons and machines. (Source: "Payback") :* The Boogie Pack: The Boogie Pack is a jet pack with a pair of turbine wings. Rex is capable of using these to fly at high speeds; they also give him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O. like a bola. He can also shoot grappling hooks from both turbines. In the episode "Waste Land" Rex learned that the Boogie Pack can propel him underwater. :* Slam Cannon: The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. The Slam Cannon doesn't produce its own ammo; instead, the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. :* The Big Fat Sword: The Big Fat Sword is a massive sword that Rex can change either arm into. ::: Battle Saw: Rex is also capable of transforming the blade of the BFS into what he calls the Battle Saw: a giant buzz saw that can slice through anything. In the episode "Lost Weekend", Rex showed enough dexterity with the BFS to carve a statue of himself from a stalagmite. :* Smack Hands: The Smack Hands are a pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. The Smack Hands give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smack Hands when they are balled into a fist. ::: Combat Drill Mode: This mode allows the the Smack Hands to function as high-powered drills. He can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. In "Waste Land", Rex discovered that when the Smack Hands' drill mode is used underwater, the Smack Hands launch Rex at what he's fighting. :* Punk Busters: The Punk Busters are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. The Punk Busters can shoot fire from the holes in the bottom. In his own words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train". (Source: Old Cartoon Network Generator Rex website) :* The Rex Ride: A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels, The Rex Ride can go over 200 mph and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block. The battering ram can be used like a shield to break through trees and solid objects. :* The Whip Appendage: The first of Rex's new powers, the Whip Appendage is a whip coming from his right arm. A generator is strapped on his back, which is capable of producing a powerful electrical shock through the whip. Unlike the other machines, which are colored orange, silver, and gray, the whip is colored blue and black. This might be because new machines are normally this color and will change with usage, or blueprint machines just look different than in-grained machines. :* The Funchucks: The Funchucks are the second of Rex's new machines. He had tried to create them several times but only succeeded when his bio-metrics were up and he needed to save Noah. (Source: "Rampage") The Funchucks are giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. He can spin them at an incredible speed, and then launch them at once. Rex can also use them to generate a destructive energy pulse, allowing him to shoot bolts of energy at his enemies. The Funchucks appear to be an upgraded version of the Smackhands as Rex uses the Funchucks in the same manner. Additionally, in "Without a Paddle", when he was juiced up his Smack Hand disassembled and reassembled on one arm as the Funchuck. :* Battle Axes: The Battle Axes are Rex's third new build; they are a pair of large blue axes coming out of his hands. Rex stated that he had already learned how to build them by their first appearance but was saving them for a special occasion. They can slice through almost anything. The sharp edges are a light, glowing blue. They appear to be an upgraded version of the BFS, as both are razor-sharp blades. :* Shield Arms: The Shield Arms are Rex's fourth new build that builds around his lower arms and hands. They can generate a medium-sized force field made of highly energized atoms. (Source: "Hard Target") They are light-blue circular shields that can block laser and energy-type attacks, and are capable of withstanding an extensive amount of damage. * Full-fledged E.V.O Form: A young Rex unknowingly demonstrated the use of a giant bio-mechanical form that appeared to have most of Rex's current capabilities, including a version of the BFS on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm. It also seemed to have a a chest plate that slightly resembled the Smack Hands. However, it did not seem to have the Boogie Pack or the Rex Ride. While in this large and imposing form, he demonstrated typical E.V.O.-on-the-loose behavior, and after reverting to his human form, he lost his memories--both logical reasons for why this form is not in common use. Rex partially transformed into this form when he was about to be dissected by Dr. Pell, meaning this may be a defense mechanism. (Source: "Promises, Promises") Other Abilities * Enhanced/Superhuman Durability: Rex might have superhuman durability; on numerous occasions he's survived things well beyond the capacity of normal humans, like being thrown through a concrete wall. For example, Rex was the only person who could survive using the space elevator. White Knight commented that the G-forces from the trip would kill a normal person. (Source: "Gravity") Rex was also smashed through three stone pillars without serious injury. (Source: "Rabble") * Enhanced/Superhuman Strength: Rex seems to possess enhanced strength, but only when using his machines. For example, when Rex attended a Providence basic training camp, Rex comically needed the Smack Hands to do pull ups and push ups, yet couldn't do the sit ups without his mechanical powers. (Source: "Basic") Furthermore, using just his human strength, Rex was unable to pull Circe to safety when Abysus was destabilizing. (Source: "What Lies Beneath") However, Rex's machines are very heavy, as shown when Rex's Smack Hand caused him to sink in the ocean; this implies that it is the internal mechanisms of the machines themselves that allow him to lift them. (Source: "Beyond the Sea") * Nanite-Enhanced Immune System: It was stated that Rex was mortally wounded in an industrial accident and that the nanites he was injected with completely healed him. (Source: "Dark Passage") Later in "The Swarm", the Omega-1 Nanite he was injected with restarted his heart. Rex's nanites cured him of poison from a sea urchin, implying that Rex has some degree of an accelerated healing factor. (Source: "Waste Land") Rex also revealed that his nanites can counter-act knock-out gas; however, the same gas was used earlier by Dr. Holiday for the nanite-removal treatment, suggesting that the nanites may have some way to distinguish between the use of such gas as a medical anesthetic or as a weapon, and respond properly. (Source: "Frostbite") In extreme situations, the nanites inside his body can take control and act to save Rex's life. When Rex tried to cure Weaver, Rex's nanites took control of his body to make him stop and ordered Agent Six to "take the shot". (Source: "Frostbite") His nanites also subconsciously react to smaller threats. For instance, every time Providence tries to put a tracer on him, his nanites automatically dismantle it. (Source: "Beyond the Sea") * Unlimited Nanite Creation: Van Kleiss stated that the Omega-One nanite inside of Rex has a self-replicating program, meaning that Rex can create more and more active nanites if needed. (Source: "Written in Sand") This function was seen to be operational in "Hard Target" when the molecular destabilizer was obliterating his active nanites. * Advanced Intellect: Although not shown often, Rex is quite intelligent. Rex got a 98% on what was considered a very difficult trigonometry test, while one student came out saying "my brain hurts". Rex said it was easy, as it was "like aiming his Slam Cannon". When the Trig teacher threw out a long string of mathematical trajectories (easily taking ten seconds to say at full speed), Rex worked it out in a few seconds, (shown as a physical diagram in his point of view) and used the trajectory mentioned to send his opponent flying. (Source: "Without a Paddle") This is probably because he comes from a family of intelligent scientists, combined with tutoring from Doctor Holiday. * Acrobat: Rex has shown to be very good at acrobatics. For example, in "Rabble", during one of Rex's flashbacks, it showed Rex, Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket doing acrobatics during one of their midnight-rooftop runs. And in "Written in Sand", Rex cured an E.V.O. (that Van Kleiss had created) in mid-flip and landed without any problems. *'Breach Sensing and Detection:' In "Hard Target", Rex seems to be able to sense whenever Breach is near, which he describes as a "creeped-out feeling". While it is clear this new ability works due to his nanites (he says "guess my nanites are onto the whole "ripping-the-very-fabric-of-space" thing), it isn't clear if he gained this from being inside Breach's pocket dimension (as he is also able to know she took Circe there, though he could have just been guessing) or due to the abilities the Omega-1 Nanite bestows onto Rex. Relationships :Main article: Rex Salazar's Relationships M. Rex For more information about the series go to the M. Rex article Rex was an amnesiac 12 years old child. He had a short blond hair and blue eyes. Due him being a kid and not remembering his past Rex used to tag along with Spilken whom he treated as his guardian. Rex's builds were golden in the series. It was also noted that he could "speak binary". Those abilities were considered as unnatural and Providence decided to eliminate the boy. Trivia * Rex is half-Mexican and half-Argentinian. His mother, Violeta, was from Mexico City, Mexico, and his father, Rafael, was from Buenos Aires, Argentina. * Rex means "king" in Latin, which could be a reference to his powers and personality. * Rex has at least a rudimentary knowledge of Spanish and Chinese. He tends to interlard his speech with either Spanish wording or with whole sentences. 2.01, "Rampage" 2.01, "Divide By Six" ** According to Cesar, while Rex understands Spanish, he doesn't know how to speak this language properly, often humorously mispronouncing words. As part of his homeschooling, Dr. Holiday makes Rex take Spanish. * Rex's nanites (or more likely the Omega-One Nanite) revived his heart when he almost drowned. 1.16, "The Swarm" * Rex has underwear with motorcycle patterns. 1.16, "The Swarm" * Rex seems to sleep in his normal every day clothing. 2.10, "Moonlighting" 2.13, "Night Falls" * Since Rex does not remember his true birthday, Providence had his birthday scheduled on the day he joined Providence. Ironically, Rex was conscripted to Providence on Six's birthday, causing the two to share the same birthday but this could change since Cesar appeared. * Since Rex holds the first batch of active nanites inside him that would also make him the first ever E.V.O. * Rex has a criminal past, due to working for Quarry and being his top lieutenant. * According to Tuck in "Rabble," Rex could not form weapons from his nanites when he hung out with Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket. However, Rex could have been hiding this ability from them. * According to Rex, his machines are powered by gravity and produce selenium as the only bi-product. * Despite his long track record of defeated E.V.O.s, Rex has poor fighting skills. 1.17, "Basic" * Rex enjoys Spanish Soap Operas. 2.10, "Moonlighting" * Rex plays with toys during baths. 2.02, "Waste Land" which is, most likely, a tribute to his M.Rex counterpart - who being 12 years old loved to play with and owned various toys. * Rex is shown to have some artistic skill. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" * Rex's last name, Salazar, translated from Old Spanish means "old hall" - from the words sala which means hall and zahar meaning old. * César stated that Rex has a scar on the back of his left knee that he got from playing on some lab equipment when he was seven. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * Rex wanted to play the accordion when he was little. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" * Rex naturally gives off small amounts of Selenium (Cesar compared this to be akin to dandruff). 2.12, "Written in Sand" * Rex is an orphan. * Rex is good at playing volleyball 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" and ping pong 2.11, "Without a Paddle" but is a lousy soccer and basketball player 2.13, "Night Falls". * In the episode "Payback", Noah told Rex that he always opens with the Smack Hands offensive move and that he should "change it up a little". References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Cured E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Nanites Category:People at the Nanite Event Category:Males Category:Rex Salazar Category:Spoilers